The Visitor
by buttwithglasses
Summary: Two children are chosen to save life- and soft drinks- as we know it.


-2019-

It happened on a Tuesday afternoon. Mrs. Fredrickson had prepared a snack for her two young children, who were due to return from school any minute now. She placed the apple slices on the table, set out little plates and cups, and measured out the sugar for a pitcher of soft drink. Placing the pitcher under the faucet, she heard a low rumble.

"That's strange.." She thought to herself. She ripped off the top of the packet of soft drink mix, and the rumble grew louder.

Several things happened at once- Mrs. Frederickson held the packet over the pitcher, the children threw open the front door, and the pitcher began to grow and grow. A booming voice drowned out the children's screams, and the sound of the kitchen sink crushing beneath an enormous weight.

"Oh yeah!"

He was back.

-1989-

Little Melissa Miller's excitement could not be contained. Today was her eighth birthday and she was READY.

Her mother had made a birthday cake for that evening, and supper was to be her favorite meal- hot dogs, macaroni and cheese, and peas. Plus, her very favorite drink- grape Kool-Aid.

To pass some time, Melissa went upstairs to bug her 12 year old brother, Jason.

"What do you want?" He grunted when she threw open his bedroom door.

"Nothin. I'm bored. But it's my birthday, that means you have to play with me if I want you to!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Ughhhh FINE. Not like I was doing anything, anyway." Jason was secretly pleased- he actually liked his baby sister. She was funny, and brave- last summer she jumped off the high dive at the pool like it was nothing, when even he was too afraid. Even if he thought she was cool, it would NOT be cool to let anyone know he enjoyed hanging out with an 8 year old.

"What do you want to do?" Jason asked, suspecting he already knew the answer.

Melissa pretended to think. "Hmmm….lets ride our bikes to the old factory!"

Jason heaved a mock sigh. "Fine. But I'm not going upstairs. It's too dangerous."

She rolled her eyes, but agreed, "Fine."

It was a short ride, the factory only about a mile from their home. The kids arrived and tossed their bikes behind a shrub. Technically, this was trespassing, though no one was all that concerned about some kids poking around an old building.

They snuck in the usual way, scooting aside the big piece of plywood that blocked the main entrance. The interior was dark, except where the sunlight poured in through the many broken windows. Jason and Melissa tossed a ball back and forth to each other, talking about school.

"I just don't get why I need to know fractions- if I need to cut a pie into pieces, why can't I just cut it into pieces? Why would I need to know how to add or subtract them?" Melissa complained.

"Ha! Just wait until you start algebra- then you'll be missing the days when all you had to learn was fractions." Jason replied smugly. "Wait- Shut up, Melissa! Did you hear that?"

Her face went white with fear. "Hear..hear what?" She whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe we should leave. It kinda sounded like someone else is here? Maybe footsteps? But….i don't know."

"What is it?" She demanded.

"It just sounded…too big."

Thats when they saw it. The wall began to crack from the middle, the concrete splintering outward like spiderweb.

The children froze in fear. The wall crashed in, and something stepped through the hole. Something huge. Something…refreshing.

"Oh Yeah!" The thing croaked. Melissa thought she recognized him, but….this couldn't be happening.

"I've been waiting for you two."

-2019-

"STAY BACK!" Melissa Frederickson (née Miller) - shouted with authority to her children and to the intruder. "Why are you here?"

"I need your help, Melissa. It's happening again. They've tried it before but I fear this time they will succeed." He answered, his loud, low voice pleading.

"That part of my life was supposed to be over. I told you last time, I can't help you."

"And yet, Melissa, you did. You helped!"

"YOU did it, I did nothing. I was only 8 for Christ's sake! You should never have asked that of us."

"Maybe so. But the situation remains- I cannot do this alone. I need you."

Melissa thought for a moment. She called to her children, "It's okay kids. Come sit down. Have your snack. I need to make a phone call."

She beckoned the visitor to follow her into the front room. "I'm going to call my brother, but don't think this means we're involving ourselves with you again. It was too dangerous, and we were only children. Now I have children of my own and I will not have them effected by this mess, do I make myself clear?"

She dialed, as she brought the phone to her ear, she raised her eyes to his gleaming face.

"Jason. No, not really- its happening again. Yes. He's standing in my house right now. The kids are here. Yeah. Just….just hurry, please."

-1989-

Melissa shook off her terror first. "You've…been waiting for us? What does that mean? Who are you? Or…what are you?"

"Don't you recognize me?"

She knew she did. But if he was who she thought he was…well, that was impossible. Right? "No…I recognize you, but…you can't be..him, can you? The guy on TV?"

He laughed his big, booming laugh and replied "Oh Yeah!"

"But..you're not real? This…this can't be happening. I must be dreaming."

Jason finally found his voice. "If you're dreaming, so am I." Turning to the man, he asked "What is it that you want from us?"

"I'm glad you asked! You two have been chosen, you were set apart from the very beginning of your lives. You're destined to help me. Every few decades, they put my life in jeopardy. They put us all in jeopardy, really."

"Who does? And what are they even doing?" Melissa was very curious- to be honest, she'd always hoped something like this would happen to her. All the books she'd read and all the movies she'd seen had left her hoping beyond hope that she, too, was special- chosen- set apart to fight a secret war and save the world.

The Man sighed heavily. "Its the Executives. They are in charge of everything, really- they control the whole world as we know it. If they have their way, they'll cut production costs down to nothing to line their own pockets with more and more money, but the ones in the factories actually making the stuff won't benefit at all, and you- you're the real victims here! You and every family like yours- you'll suffer the most."

"…How..? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Jason had had enough. He was afraid, yes- this Man had just torn through the wall and was now talking about a war…none of this made any sense.

"Jason, I'm talking about Kool-Aid. They're going to replace the formula with one that uses cheaper ingredients..and Kool-Aid as you know it will no longer exist."

Melissa gasped, then burst into tears.

-2019-

Jason had arrived, and the children were doing their homework at the kitchen table. Melissa was shocked the kids had just accepted their visitor like he wasn't a giant, sentient pitcher of soft drink, but she figured they'd always kind of rolled with the punches. And this was one fruity punch.

Jason cleared his throat and carefully asked, "so…what is it that you want from us?"

"Jason, it's so good to see you two. But…it's happening again. This time…well, things are much worse. You're aware of the push for healthy eating, right? And how they've tried to remove soft drinks from schools? I'm sure you can imagine why that might call me back." He said with a touch of sarcasm.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Yes, well- what if we think that's a good thing? We're both parents now, and we want our kids to be healthy. Why not feed them healthful foods?"

The Man gaped at her. "Melissa…surely you don't mean that? Don't you remember what Kool-Aid meant to you? Don't you remember your childhood, Melissa?" His voice had lost is joviality.

"Well…if you must know, no- not entirely. I do give my children healthful choices. But they have treats now and then, too. In fact, just a few moments ago, you rudely BECAME the pitcher I was making for the kids."

"Oh, Melissa- you have no idea what a relief it is to hear there's still a chance for you. And for the future." He began to pace the floor. "Now- you must help me. You have to fight. Again."

"But…how? How do we fight?" Melissa asked, once again caught up in the thrill- she was transported back to her childhood.

The Man looked as though he was caught up, too. "Last time, you fought with your words and your adorable little voices. This time- we fight with our fists."

Jason quickly got to his feet. "Hoooooold on a minute- what do you mean, 'fight with our fists?' Who are we even fighting?"

"The FDA, of course. The government organization that's trying to wipe me out. They've been making rule after rule, regulation after regulation- going after what makes our country what it is. They're going after CHOICE. We should all be free to feed our children and ourselves whatever we choose, especially if its a delicious drink. We don't need anyone to tell us what to do!"

"I'm sorry, I must have misunderstood- you want us to go after the FDA for making health guidlines?" Melissa sputtered. She'd quickly snapped out of her reverie at the mention of taking on the government.

Putting on his best TV commercial voice, the man replied, "Oh yeah!"

-1989-

Jason looked back and forth between the Man and his crying sister. "What is it you think we can do? We're just kids- what could we even do to help?"

"Just come with me- the company headquarters are here in town, I've arranged a meeting with the Executives. They don't know you're coming, of course- I couldn't be sure you'd agree. But all you have to do is tell them what you love about Kool-Aid, and what your life would be like without it- they'll have to change their minds. Who could say no to a couple of kids?"

"I…I guess so. How long will this take? Today is my birthday and we need to be home for dinner. Mom made my favorites." Melissa had gotten ahold of herself, but it seems the Man's plea had gotten hold of her, too. Jason looked at her in disbelief.

"You can't be serious, Melissa. You cannot be buying this! And let's say we do this, how are we going to get there? How are we going to get back? Its your birthday, Melissa- don't you think mom will notice we're gone?"

"Don't be silly, Jason- she never notices when we're gone! And yeah…I mean, I think we have to try. He's asking for our help, and I think we can do it."

"Well…I'm not letting you go alone, so I guess we're both in." Jason turned to the Man and said "How do we get there?"

"Just take hold of my hands, I'll take you!" The children did as they were bid, and before they'd even blinked, they found themselves standing in front of an imposing office building, a huge sign reading GENERAL FOODS above the door.

"Now, kids, remember what I told you- just be honest. Tell the truth as you see it- make sure they understand how much you love Kool-Aid as it is now, and just ask them not to change it."

"Okay!" They responded, one more enthusiastically than the other.

They all took a deep breath and went inside. The kids used the door, the Man crashed through the wall.

-2019-

They were all agitated now. The Man just refused to see reason- Jason and Melissa had both tried to calmly explain their side of things, but he was adamant extreme measures must be taken.

"I just don't see why it has to be this way- why can't we just…start a blog, or write to Michelle Obama or something? What makes you believe we need to storm the building? This is madness!" Jason was beside himself. He was afraid, yes- but not of the FDA. He was afraid of what the Man before him had become.

"Jason- they are the enemy! They are taking away our right to choose!"

Annoyed, Melissa spoke up again. "I wish you'd stop saying it like that. They aren't taking away our rights. They're giving us information so we can make an informed decision- that's why they exist! The regulations exist so food manufacturers can't put harmful ingredients in our foods, and to offer us suggestions. Our right to choose is still intact- it's not really in danger, either- there will always be sugary foods because that's what people like. Where have you been?"

"You know where I've been, Melissa." The man said darkly. A warning.

"But….you…you? You've been there this whole time?"

He glared at her from the corner of his eye. "Oh yeah."

-1989-

The children and the giant pitcher were ushered into a waiting area on the 15th floor of the General Foods building, but they only had to wait a moment before they were beckoned into a conference room.

Seated around the biggest table either kid had ever seen were about 15 men in suits. All of them were in their mid fifties, clean shaven, hair slicked back, irritation rolling off them in waves.

"Alright you've gotten us all here, what's this about? Who are these children?" The man at the head of the table barked out.

"Mr. Arnold, these are Jason and Melissa Miller, ages 12 and 8 respectively. In fact, Melissa turned 8 today!" He cleared his throat. "Well, I've brought the kids with me today to tell their side of things. I'm hoping if you hear it straight from the consumer, you'll be willing to change your course of action here. Kids?" He gestured for them to begin.

Melissa went first. "Hello..well, I guess I just want to say that Kool-Aid is my favorite drink. Grape Kool-Aid, actually. My mom is making it today for my birthday. We drink different flavors all the time, though. My mom even likes it! Her favorite is the red one. Umm…what else do you want to know?" She glanced nervously around the room, meeting the eyes of a few Executives.

At first, no one spoke.

Then, from somewhere in the middle, someone asked "What do you like about Kool-Aid, Melissa?"

She gave him a tentative smile. "Oh, everything sir! It's sweet, but not too sweet. It's perfect on a hot day when Jason and I have been riding bikes for hours and hours, then we come home and mom made us ice cold Kool-Aid while we were gone!"

"Yeah!" Jason chimed in. "Its…comforting."

The pitcher looked hopeful. "Kids- what would it be like if Kool-Aid didn't taste the same anymore? What if they changed the formula? What then?"

The children thought for a moment before Jason answered. "Well…I guess it wouldn't taste like home anymore."

Shockingly, the men around the table began to nod their heads. They murmured to one another, the noise growing increasingly louder until Melissa broke in.

"Excuse me! Misters?" All eyes turned to her. "When was the last time you had a glass of Kool-Aid?"

Quiet laughter rose up, someone said "Oh missy its been quite some time!"

Melissa excused herself to the waiting area, and asked the receptionist at the desk whether she could do her a big favor and find a pitcher of Kool-Aid for the Executives.

"Oh, honey- I doubt very much that we have a pitcher, or sugar- or any way to make it, really…but I'll ask around."

Then, and idea began to form in Melissa's little 8 year old head.

-2019-

Melissa's husband Robert arrived at home. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain the situation in the front room of their house, but luckily all she had to say was that she and Jason had an errand to run and they'd be back later. Robert gave her a kiss that was both hello and goodbye, then went to check on the children. Melissa was once again unnerved that her family just accepted the Kool-Aid man standing in their home with no explanation, but as it worked out in her favor she decided to think about it another time.

Jason, Melissa, and their refreshing guest made their way toward the woods behind the house. The siblings traded worried glances all the way. Once they were safely behind the treelike and out of sight of the houses on the street, the man began to speak once more.

"Okay, so here's the plan. I'll take us to DC, we do just like we did at General Foods way back when. Except this time, instead of asking them to see reason..we just punch 'em." He sounded so sure and ready, it was unnerving. Jason and Melissa shared another weighted glance.

"We can't just walk into a government building and start punching people. That's not how it works. We will be arrested or killed, you realize that right? Is that what you want for us?"

He slowly turned his head toward them, an unsettling smirk upon his glass lips.

"Of course not, kids- you're my friends!"

-1989-

Melissa ran back into the conference room. She leaned in close to the Kool-Aid man's handle (hoping that got her closer to an ear? She wasn't sure where his ears were, actually). She whispered, "They need to try it! But there's no Kool-Aid in the building…except you." He looked into her big brown eyes and smiled.

"You brilliant little girl. Yes! That's what they need- quick, gather some cups!"

One by one, each man around the table brought his cup top the front of the room, and one by one, the Kool-Aid man poured himself out for them. They sipped hesitantly at first, but soon began gulping and slurping and asking for refills until all that was left in the belly of the beast was enough for one last cup. The pitcher croaked, "Get me out of here, kids." They rolled him to the door.

Jason had one last thing to say. "I hope you've learned something here today, gentlemen. Will you still be changing the formula?"

The man who'd sat at the head of the table clapped his hand on Jason's shoulder. "How could we, son? You've reminded us what an incredible product Kool-Aid really is. And you've reminded us of our childhoods. It would be immoral to change it. Thank you. And thank you, too, Melissa, Kool-Aid Man. You've saved us all."

Once they were outside the building again, Melissa said "It's almost dinner- we need to get home! What are we going to do?!"

The Kool-Aid man, severely weakened, replied "dearest Melissa, I have strength enough for this. Please, grab my hands."

Before they could blink, they were back at the factory. Between them sat an empty, normal-sized pitcher.

-2019-

Melissa tried to keep him talking. "But…I have kids, a husband! And Jason, too- our families will be destroyed if we do this. Surely there has to be another way!"

As she spoke, Jason creeped around behind the man and gave him a shove. The man tried to keep his balance, but Melissa ran around and pushed him too.

"We can't do this. Not again. Not for Kool-Aid. Its just a drink! It's not worth our lives."

The giant pitcher lay on his side, his very essence spilling out and soaking into the forest floor. He looked up at them and sighed "Don't worry, I'll be back." The last look of betrayal on his face as the pitcher shrunk would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

Melissa bent down and grabbed it by the handle, examining it for damage- but it was just her normal old pitcher. The same one she'd been given by her mother when she got married. The same one her mother always used for soft drinks. Just a normal vessel once more.

Only about an hour had passed since he burst back into their lives. They knew he'd be back, it was just a matter of time. As they walked back toward the house, the pitcher swinging from Melissas hand, they could have sworn they heard a whisper on the wind.

"Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh"

FIN


End file.
